


The Nights

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Series: Time [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wishes night time in the Colonel's quarters weren't the only time he acted interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them and sadly I never will.  
> Fic dump written July 2006

For him it definitely wasn’t love. It was unadulterated lust. It was about the nights of heated passion, the nights of sweat, and the nights of seduction.  
When the day would break he went back to being Colonel John Sheppard and you went back to being Dr. Rodney McKay, to the best of your abilities anyway. The passion that engulfed his eyes in the nights would be nowhere to be found the next day. You couldn’t understand how he acted like there was nothing going on. Even when you had your moments alone off world, there was still nothing. His face never looked as soft as it did in those nights. He acted as if nothing had ever happened and you were still the same two people you were before. You didn’t want to believe that he might actually still be that same person. Though the more you thought about it the more you began to see that was indeed the case. It hurt more than you would’ve ever thought. You weren’t the same person you were before. You had lost all your willpower, all your strength, and you were fighting desperately to hold onto your pride. You were slowly breaking into a million pieces and yet he was left unaffected. He always acted like things were exactly the same, even you. 

Then what were you doing here? Why were you sitting, silently in his quarters, waiting on him to return? It was the small thought that maybe this time would be different. You had to hold onto the last fiber of hope that you had left. He walks through the door, the passion already drenching his face. You stare back at him; the same solemn look on your face. He smiles seductively at you as if the expression didn’t even daunt him. You sit still on his bed, watching him make his way to you. He bends down, forcefully pressing his lips to yours. You want desperately to resist but you can’t. You return the passion to him, sucking at his tongue as it explores your mouth. Like all the times before you pray that this will be the night that makes him realize what he means to you. 

He pushes you back on the bed, gazing down at you. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He says, licking his lips.

“So, have I.” You reply, urgently wanting to tell him why.

He presses his lips back to yours and you feel the regret start to fade. You know this has to be the night you tell yourself. You eagerly return the kiss, running your hands up his shirt. You pull it over his head and let it fall to the ground. Your eyes trace every muscle on his chest as if you had never seen them before. Your hands go for his pants and you unbutton them, the zipper following. He grabs them and pushes them to his feet, kicking them off. His boxer briefs follow, falling lightly next to them. A flame flickers in your eyes as you gawk at his completely perfect body. He leans into you, pressing his hard cock against your pants. You start fumbling with your shirt, trying to pull it off. He lets out a small chuckle and grabs the bottom of it, pulling it up. You lean up some allowing him to pull it over your head. He leans into you, taking a nipple in his mouth, tweaking it in his teeth. You cry out in pleasure. These were the moments that kept you hanging on. He makes his way to the other one inflecting the same pleasure. He makes a slow trail down your stomach with his tongue and you quiver beneath him. He stops at the top of your pants and blows lightly at the top of them, sending his hot breath all over you. You squirm wanting him to take you already. He unbuttons your pants and pulls them down, dropping them next to the bed. He looks up at you, smiling, as he goes for your boxers. He pulls them off, freeing your cock from its restraints.  
Another moan escapes your lips as he wraps his hand tightly around your hardness, starting a slow pumping rhythm. 

“Rodney, look at me.” He whispers. 

You raise your head up and make eye contact with him wanting to melt at the look on his face. He continues to stroke your hardness, his seductive eyes locked tightly with yours.

“I want you.” You stammer.

He releases his grasp and smiles. He reaches over to the small table next to the bed and grabs the bottle of lubrication from the top drawer. He sits over the top of you, flipping the cap back. You watch as he coats his cock down with the lubricant, moaning at the cool sensation. He leans into you once again, kissing you gently. The softness you yearned to see on his face everyday was there now. He kneels in between your legs, and you lift up some, allowing him access. He grabs your legs and wraps them around his waist and you lock your ankles together behind his back. He pushes his hips forward, the head of his cock finding your opening. He pushes forward and you both moan at the pleasure that begins to prevail. He starts slow thrusts, sinking further inside with each movement. You wrap your hand tightly around your cock as he rocks into you, the pleasure intensifying by the minute. Your eyes lock and he mouths your name, still rocking into you. Your strokes pick up, already feeling the sensation start. You pump at your cock faster and faster, your hips starting to quiver. He makes one hard thrust and your cock pulsates. You moan loudly, as you spill into your hand, the pleasure overwhelming. You continue to pump your cock as he begins slamming deep into you. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes through the room. You watch him clinch his eyes shut and bite down on his bottom lip as he cums inside of you. He continues a few short thrusts, riding out the wave. Your legs fall lifelessly from his waist to the bed, your calves aching. You look up at him, smiling. He slowly rolls over to the side of you, lying on his back, starring at the ceiling. You both pant heavily, your bodies covered in sweat.

“John, I wanted to…" you stop yourself, looking away from him.

“You wanted what, Rodney?” He asks through rasped breaths.

You let out a deep sigh. “To say thank you.” You lie, deciding it was better that way.

He chuckles. “My pleasure.”

The morning light floods the room and you open your eyes. A smile creeps across your face thinking of the night passed. You roll over to his side of the bed and your stomach hits your feet. You were sure that last night would be the night. You were positive that he was going to see what he meant to you. Yet like all the nights passed he was already gone. You were sure he was in the control room starting his day. You knew when you finally made your way down there he would say good morning as if he hadn’t seen you since the last time you had worked together. You sit up, hanging you head. How many nights was it going to take to show him or would that night even come?


End file.
